The Ochsner CCOP has been a continuously funded clinical research unit since 1983. From September 1, 1983 through May 31, 1999, 2815 cases have been placed on NCI approved clinical trials; 778 have been enrolled during the first four years of the current funding period. Ochsner CCOP Investigators have been awarded authorship on 70 cooperative group publications (see Literature Cited). This CCOP has successfully integrated the resources of a major medical center, Oschner Medical Institutions, with community based oncologists in the spirit of the CCOP RFA. Over the past several years of the CCOP's existence, the quality of cancer care in rural Louisiana and Mississippi has improved significantly which supports the NCI's diffusion hypothesis. The goals of the Ochsner CCOP for the new grant period are: 1. To sustain the strong accrual patterns and high-quality, timely data submission already established.; 2. To enhance accrual to cancer Prevention and Control protocols by increasing the involvement of community based primary care physicians and non-oncologist specialists; 3. To increase the involvement of young investigators who have recently joined the CCOP to assure the long-term viability of the CCOP; 4. To regularly review the menu of protocols to establish protocol priority to enhance investigator interest; 5. To monitor accrual patterns carefully to assure that minorities, women, and older patients have qual access to protocol participation; 6. To increase involvement of CCOP CRAs and oncology nurses in recruitment efforts for cancer control and prevention studies. The Ochsner CCOP will build on its proven track record as an efficient, disciplined clinical research team. The investigators are committed to continued involvement in all aspects of research base activities including memberships in disease-specific, modality, and administrative committees, as well as protocol chairmanships.